my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ro Gorudo
Ro Gorudo is a student at Shiketsu High School's Class 2-C with the goal of becoming a Pro Hero. Appearance Gallery Ro Gorudo.png.png Ro Gorudo LongSleeves.png Ro Gorudo 2.jpg Ro Gorudo Casual TrackSuit.jpg|Casual Tracksuit RoGorudo ShiketsuUniform 1.png|Ro in her Shiketsu Uniform RoGorudo ShiketsuUniform 2.png|Ro in her Shiketsu Uniform Personality She is very skeptical of the intentions behind peoples words and actions. She can usually be seen wearing long sleeves in public to avoid drawing attention to her arms however around her fellow shiketsu classmates she looses up and wears short sleeves. History She became very skeptical of other people's intentions after repeatedly having people pretend to be friends with her just to try to use her for her Quirk. This also led to her wearing long sleeves in public to avoid people noticing her gold arms. She cut her hair at some point between middle school and high school. During her first year at Shiketsu, her class did a Maid Cafe for the cultural festival. Ro Gorudo History LongHair.png|Ro before she cut her hair Ro Gorudo MaidOutfit.jpg|Ro's Cultural Festival Maid Uniform Synopsis Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Above-Average Strength: Great Arm Strength: Due to her arms being made of gold, her punches hit like a truck. Considerable Speed: Above-Average Stamina: Above-Average Durability: Above-Average Endurance: Above-Average Reflexes: Ways of Combat Fighting Style: Quirk Gold Furnace: Causes the user's arm's to be made of gold. These gold arms can be heated up at will and when they are, they can expel golden fire. This golden fire doesn't burn, but instead slowly turns what it enflames into gold. It also causes the user's shoulders to be highly heat resistant. Techniques Repair Job: After getting one of her arms dented, she heats up her arm until it starts to become liquefied and then forms into the correct form, then transferring the heat back to her body, effectively fixing any dents in her arm. Replacement: After losing some part of one of her arms, she swallows a proportionate amount of gold and then heats up her arm until it becomes liquefied and then quickly filling the missing area with the new gold before transferring the heat back to her body, effectively restoring any missing pieces. Wound Welding: Ro heats up her arm to the point of burning and then uses her finger or palm to cauterize a wound. Midas Touch: Ro expels a small amount of golden fire from her hand, slowly turning what she touches into gold. If she touches something bigger than her hand that is flammable, it will catch on fire and trail the object until the golden fire is put out or finishes turning it all into gold. Liquid Gold: Ro heats up her arm so hot that it liquifies, enabling her to freely manipulate her now liquefied arm in addition to it quickly burning anyone that it comes into contact with. Liquid Gold: Key: After using Liquid Gold, Ro shoves her liquefied finger into a keyhole and then transfers her arm's heat back into her body, causing her finger to solidify in the shape of that lock's key, allowing her to then unlock the door. Liquid Gold: Burning Plaster: After using Liquid Gold, Ro splats her arm onto an opponent and then transfers her arm's heat back into her body, solidifying her arm onto them. This allows her to burn her arm onto the surface of either her opponent's clothes or their body directly in an attempt to restrain their movement. She can also use this technique to latch onto a surface to prevent herself from falling or getting knocked over or even grab onto an opponents weapon. Super Moves Golden Fireball: Ro expels a golden fireball from her heated up arm. Golden Flamethrower: Ro expels a stream of golden fire from her heated up arm. Other Author Note: Because of the weight of her arms slowing her down, while her training would indicate that she would have a 2 in Speed, she can only run with a 1 in speed. Compatibility Good * Good compatibility against Wood Quirks. Bad * Bad compatibility against Water Quirks. * Bad compatibility against Cold and Ice Quirks. Equipment & Weapons * Hero Costume: Ro's Hero Costume's first layer is a full body stalking that is made to make her whole body below her neck look like it's made of gold, tricking opponents that are unaware of her Quirk into thinking her whole body other than her head is made of gold. The second layer is composed of some clothes and her boots. They are designed to give her a bit of protection with their durability and at the same time be easy to move around in. In addition to these two layers, she also wears durable glasses to protect her eyes from dust and of course the signature Shiketsu hat. RoGorudo HeroCostume.png|Hero Costume Battles Trivia * Her name Ro means Furnace and Gorudo means Gold. * Her look is taken from Yozora Mikazuki from the series Boku wa Tomodachi ga Sukunai. Category:Heroes in Training Category:Students Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Mutant Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Black Rabbit Universe